


Trick or Treat?

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Series: Hermione/Rabastan rarepair_shorts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Rating: M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione bribes her husband to stop playing tricks on her the only way she knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat?

**Author's Note:**

>  Beta'd by Kamerreon

  
**Title:** Trick or Treat?  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Rabastan  
 **Prompt:** Trick or treat  
 **Length:** 380  
 **Warnings:** sexual overtones.  
 **Summary:** Hermione bribes her husband to stop playing tricks on her the only way she knows how.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, everything you see belongs to JKR/Scholastic Books/Bloomsbury Publishing or Time Warner Inc.  
 **Author's Note:** Beta'd by Kamerreon

Hermione ran through the darkened house towards the bedroom she shared with her husband. The clatter of her heels against the wooden floor was enough to let him know where she was.

A popping sound in the room in front of her, informed her that he had already beaten her to her destination. She stopped and walked cautiously towards the door. It was Halloween, after all, and there was no doubt in her mind that he would play some kind of trick on her.

She opened it without stepping into the room; instead, she made sure the door touched the wall behind it before she went in. Stepping over the threshold carefully, her eyes darted over the room to find nothing out of place. She knew he was still there; he would not have left without giving her some kind of fright. Hermione just hoped it was one that did not make her scream, though knowing her husband’s sense of humour she certainly would be.

Stepping farther into the room, Hermione looked around, but found nothing. Just as she was about to leave, she felt a balloon burst over her head. Hermione was wet, and she hoped the liquid was only water and nothing else. A second later, she felt something flowing down the back of her cloak. It seemed heavier and stickier than water, as if he had poured syrup down her back.

“If you don’t stop playing tricks on me, Mr. Lestrange, then I shall not give you a treat,” Hermione said in a mock serious tone.

“What kind of treat did you have in mind, love?” he asked, appearing in front of her after taking his Disillusionment charm off.

“A treat which doesn’t include eating candy, or pumpkin pie,” she replied.

“That could be anything.” He commented with a smirk pulling at his lips.

“Not when I’m wearing this,” Hermione said as she undid her cloak to reveal black lace underwear. “Do you really want to give up the treat just for a few tricks?” she asked sultrily.

Rabastan growled. He would not forfeit any kind of ‘treat’ from his wife. He knew that she had something special in mind, and this would probably be the only chance he would get to do it. He could save the tricks for another year


End file.
